A visit from the Incubus Brothers
by Delirios Sabor Vainilla
Summary: A few words...a simple invitation was all it took to turn her world upside down. Two incubus brothers track down a family of hunters and in that quest, they encounter a headstrong huntress named Korra whose past is a mystery, even to her. M because there will some smut later in the fic.


**Chapter one: **

**First Encounter:** _Tarrlok_

**What a fuss the nightly creatures made. Dangerous beast prowled in every corner of the Sato mansion and even though the screech of an cat owl triumphed above all others, there was one noise in particular that made his head turn.**

**_"Incubus…_****"**

**The wind carried her voice like it did the leafs or the song of birds, echoing through the trees until it reached his ears. She summoned the most dangerous beast of all and he was quick to answer. In one swift movement he climbed up that tree up to her balcony.**

**Dumbstruck.**

**That word alone could describe this first face to face encounter with the young maiden.**

**It was as if the tables had turned. She was the succubus, goddess of the night, enchanting him with her presence…that voice, those eyes. And he was but a human in desperate need to fall under her spell.**

**The Incubus already knew her intentions and still, he was not disappointed. On the contrary. He looked forward to the day she tried to prove herself a warrior worthy of the armor. He'd been watching her for days.**

**First drawn to her by scent, then by beauty; never in his life had he breathed such a unique perfume: The smell of ocean itself mingled with something sweet. How could this be?**

**Eager to find out, the Incubus followed it until he came upon her.**

**There she stood, confident with hands on hips, watching and waiting her turn to practice with the bow. Other females stopped and turned the second she got her hands on the wooden arc and laughter soon followed.**

**_"This is stupid!"_**** the tanned girl complained, obviously ashamed at her lack of effort. ****_"Why do I even have to practice if you won't let me go out!"_**** Throwing the bow aside, she started to walk away from the group and the laughter quickly faded once the girl gave her fellow mates an evil glare.**

**_"Korra! Get back here. You need to practice._****" Her mentor screamed but the young woman waved a hand, dismissing his words as she made way to the large masion. Dawn was near and as she rushed passed him, Tarrlok had to oppress the animal in him from going after her.**

**But once the stars were out again, he came and spied on her. Sometimes she paced up and down her balcony. (A very bold thing to do since any incubus could take the opportunity to sweep her off her feet) Other nights, Korra (he already knew her name) stayed in her room. The light of the candle and the sillute it created to contrast against the curtains was all he needed to insure she was safe.**

_**"Incubus.."**_

**She felt like someone was watching her from afar. At first she thought it was one of the guards but as she squinted her eyes; Korra saw that, whoever it was, he was not from around here.**

**Losing count of how many times she'd seen someone walking up to the big mansion, the girl wondered who could possibly take interest in her. In fact, she doubt it was her at the beginning. Eska's room was not far from hers and her cousin, despite being a girl who liked to keep a low profile, had many men going after her.**

**As the days passed, she observed this man and came to realize that no reasonable human being would roam about the mansion this late at night. Even the guards, having years of experience, knew better than to travel alone.**

**No.**

**This was no human. It was an incubus and, whether it was her or her cousin he was observing, she would not let this opportunity pass.**

**Wearing nothing more than a long sleeved nightgown, she placed both arms around herself to be protected from the cold weather as she stepped outside once the guards left their stand.**

**Korra lit a single candle in her room, afraid that too much light might scare the Incubus away.**

**The wind blew from every direction and the animals were restless tonight. She rested both arms on the cold, hard stone as her eyes desperately searched for the creature.**

**And he was there, standing in the very same spot as previous nights; his hand resting on the trunk of the tree as he carefully moved to get a better view of her.**

**As soon as she spotted him, Korra raised her head.**

**_"incubus…"_**

**She only hoped that her voice reached his ears. Distance was short but with all the noise, chances were he didn't hear her at all.**

**_"Incubus.._****" She tried again. And in just a few seconds, the beast had vanished only to appear right in front of her.**

**They stood still for a while. Neither of them made a sound, afraid that the slightest move might scare the other one away.**

**Tarrlok was mesmerized. She was absolutely breathtaking. The way the wind blew her hair in all directions just made him want to reach out and unmask her beautiful features.**

**As he continued to watch her, the incubus heard a small sound escape her lips. Was it gasp of fear? or was it a sigh of fascination. Mind reading was not one of his abilities but the way those curious turquoise eyes stared up at him put his mind at ease; making desire rise from within.**

**Who was to make the first move?**

**It had to be him. She was waiting for him to take the first step and so he did.**

**With no hint of fear in her eyes, she backed away, allowing him to take the second step.** 'T**_his is it,_**** he thought.**_** If you change your mind, let it be now' **_**he silently pleaded as he started to walk deep into her balcony.**

**Once Korra reached the door frame, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. The words only needed to be spoken out loud for him to have access and by the looks of things, it felt like he wasn't getting one.**

**How would the Incubs react if she had a sudden change of heart?**

**Would he try to force an invitation out of her?**

**Korra looked at him again and, just like Tarrlok feared, she took a step backwards, disappearing behind the curtains without saying a single word.**

**He just stood there, not knowing how to react.**

**But wait!**

**She hadn't left him out in the cold. Korra had just taken a step back to welcome him into her room.**

**"I need a proper invitation.."**

**Confusion was written on her face as he spoke.**

**"Say the words so I can enter." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, hiding any hint of desperation in his tone.**

**"Fine." Korra looked straight into his eyes. "Come in, Incubus"**

**With that said, Tarrlok took a step inside her room.**

**And the struggle began.**

**Note:** Well tell me what you guys think. I always welcome feedback ^^

I do have some ideas for the story and want to include Korra's Uncle and Cousins in this. (Maybe even some characters from Atl. (idky)) :D


End file.
